


Spellbound

by iloveromance



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Niles meets Prue Halliwell, he finds it hard to resist her offer to help him win Daphne's heart.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Café Nervosa was bustling with customers, but Niles hardly noticed. He stared, transfixed at the beautiful woman who had just walked through the door.

"Isn't that amazing, Niles? Earth to Niles! Come in Niles!" Frasier said, waving a hand in front of his little brother's face.

"Dear God, have you even heard a word I've said?"

Niles blinked when he realized he was being spoken to. "What? Oh yes. Of course! You were telling me about your patient who thinks she's a horse-Mrs. Montrose."

"Very good, Niles! You were paying attention! And I'd be happy about that. If I hadn't mentioned her over twenty minutes ago!" Frasier yelled. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

Frasier followed his brother's gaze to the doorway just in time to see his father chatting with some nearby patrons who were petting his dog Eddie.

"Well. I guess that answers my question. You were staring at Daphne again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it, Frasier. She's the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on." Niles replied dreamily.

"Oh for God's sake, Niles!" Frasier said the irritation heavy in his voice. "This... infatuation of yours is completely ridiculous! Not to mention unhealthy! What about Maris?"

Again Niles turned his attention to his brother. "What about Maris?"

"In case you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory. Several years ago, you and Maris took part in a quaint ceremony, more commonly known as a wedding."

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Frasier! I know that! She reminds me every day-along with the fact that she no longer loves me."

Immediately Frasier's expression softened. "I'm so sorry, Niles. I had no idea that things between you two had gotten so bad."

"It's my fault, really." Niles sighed. "Maris spent three hours last night reassuring me of that fact."

"Well, I've always found Maris a bit... presumptuous to say the least." Frasier said. "And I have no doubt that this is more her doing than yours."

Niles smiled and took a dip of his latte. "Thank you, Frasier."

"Well, it's true Niles and I-Oh! Hello Dad! Daphne... Eddie..." Frasier said, rolling his eyes at the annoying dog.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne said with a smile.

"What brings you two out on a rainy Wednesday morning? Dad, I thought you were going to stay in and finish your thousand piece jigsaw puzzle." Frasier said, ignoring Martin's irritated look.

"Your father was horrified when I told him we were out of beans, so I figured why not make an outing of it?"

"Yes, and I see that you brought the whole family." Frasier muttered, glaring at Eddie, who stared back at him.

Daphne's attention turned to Niles. "Oh my where is me head this morning? Hello, Dr. Crane."

Niles grinned shyly. "H-hello, Daphne. You're looking quite beautiful this morning."

"Dr. Crane that's such a nice thing for you to say but I'm afraid it's just a matter of opinion. My hair is a mess and I'm sure I look frightful."

Niles opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his father.

"You sure do!" Martin yelled. "Now let's go! I want to be home in time to watch my movie!"

"And what movie would that be?" Frasier asked.

"The Jean Claude Van Damme movie. Oh, it's great! I can't get enough of it! Lots of action, adventure and-."

"I know the film well, Dad. You've seen it a hundred times already! In fact, I bought you the DVD for Christmas!"

"Well yeah, but when I watch it on commercial TV it's like an entirely different movie! They take out all the swear words and replace them with more 'appropriate' ones." Martin explained.

"Fascinating, really." Frasier said sarcastically. "And on that cheerful thought, I have to leave." He drank the rest of his latte and rose from the table. "Coming, Niles?"

"No, actually I think I'll stay here and enjoy my surroundings." Niles replied, unable to take his eyes off of Daphne.

"Suit yourself." Martin said. "Come on, Eddie."

The dog scampered out of the café behind his owner.

Daphne smiled at Niles and took his hand in both of hers. "It was nice to see you again, Dr. Crane." The touch of her soft skin on his nearly caused him to spill his latte.

"It's always wonderful seeing you, Daphne." He said dreamily.

"Come on, Daphne! Let's go!" Martin yelled from outside the café. "It's pourin' out here!"

Daphne pulled the hood of her red raincoat over her head and squeezed Niles hand. "I hope you don't end up as grouchy as your father. Impatient old man! Oh wait... I'm getting' somethin' on you."

"Another vision?" Niles asked, leaning closer to show that he was interested.

"Yes. Why... You won't be like your father at all." Daphne said with a smile.

"You're much too kind and sweet. Not to mention, a lot more handsome. But don't tell him I said that." She added with a wink. "Well, I'm off. See you later, Dr. Crane."

But Niles didn't reply. Instead he stared at her dreamily as she rushed out of the café and into the rainstorm.

"I love you, Daphne!" he called to the doorway.

But of course, no one answered.

With a sigh, Niles sipped his latte and looked out the window at the woman he loved so deeply but who would never love him in return.


	2. Chapter 2

He was still staring out the window so intently that he barely noticed the person standing next to him. When she coughed lightly, he turned in surprise to find a woman with shoulder-length jet black hair smiling at him.

She was quite attractive and quite young; at least half his age. If she intended on asking him out, he'd just have to respectfully turn her down. He simply wasn't in the mood for-

"Hi." She said.

"Oh. Hello." He replied, smiling politely.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help overhearing the conversation with that woman a few minutes ago." She said.

Niles gave her his undivided attention, hoping she would just go away if he appeared interested. How dare she eavesdrop on Daphne!

"Well it was hardly what I'd call a conversation." He said.

"Yeah, I noticed. You're kind of shy, aren't you?"

The accusation caused him to spring out of his chair. "I'm not shy! I'm just... not in the habit of making a scene in a neighborhood café!"

"So why don't you ask her out?" The woman asked, ignoring Niles' comment.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I don't think that's any of your business."

She smiled then. "I know... and you're right. I was just trying to help."

"Well unless you can find a way to make Daphne fall in love with me, then I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your generous offer."

"You're really in love with her, aren't you?" The woman asked quietly.

"Absolutely not! Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?" Niles asked.

Seconds later, the woman's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right!" Niles said. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Well... it's your nose... It's... bleeding."

Niles' hand flew to his handkerchief and then to his nose. "Dear God! How did that happen?" He asked, causing the bleeding to increase.

"Hmmm... I've seen this before." She observed.

"What are you talking about?"

"The sudden nosebleeds. Usually happens after you deny something that's obviously true. It's very common, actually."

Not wanting to humiliate himself any further, Niles decided to come clean.

"All right, if you must know... Yes, I'm in love with Daphne Moon! I've loved her since the day I met her. She's the most perfect angel I've ever seen."

"So why don't you tell her how you feel about her?"

Niles sighed and sank into his chair.

"I've tried. Lord knows I've tried... so many times, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, what if she doesn't share my feelings? Or laughs at me? I'll be humiliated and end up completely miserable. I'm married to a cold, uncaring woman whom I should have left years ago, but I promised to be a good husband and try to make our marriage work, no matter what the cost. Now if you'll excuse me I have patients to see."

"Oh, so you're a doctor?"

"A psychiatrist, yes." Niles replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." the woman said.

"That's because I didn't offer it." Niles said.

"Right. Well, I'm Prue. Prue Halliwell." She said extending her hand in greeting.

Niles smiled and extended his hand. "Dr. Niles Crane."

"Pleased to meet you and I'm sorry if I upset you." Prue said.

"You were just trying to help, but I'm afraid it's no use." Niles said. "It's nice to meet you. Have a nice day, Miss Halliwell."

He turned and walked out the door, dismayed when he saw that it was now pouring down rain.

"Damn! Why didn't I think to bring my umbrella? I'll be positively soaked!" he grumbled.

"Dr Crane?"

At the sound of Prue's voice, he turned and sighed. "Yes?"

Prue smiled. "Suppose I offered to help you."

"Help me... what?" Niles asked carefully.

"Win Daphne's heart."

At this Niles smiled sadly. "It would take a miracle for Daphne to fall in love with me."

"How about magic?" Prue asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I know it's not the most practical thing, but if it works-."

Niles scoffed. "Magic? That's ridiculous. You're no magician and besides; magic doesn't exist."

"Are you sure about that?" Prue asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Niles said. "You're talking to a well-respected psychologist with degrees from Yale and Cambridge!"

"Wow, that's very impressive!" Prue said. "But maybe this will change your mind."

She stared out the window for several seconds as though in deep concentration.

"What are you doing?" Niles asked.

"Just watch." Prue said.

Niles followed her gaze out the window and within seconds the rain mysteriously stopped and bright sunlight began to stream into the café.

"H-how did you do that?"

Prue smiled. "I'm a witch."

Niles laughed out loud. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that!"

"Do you believe this?" Prue said staring out the window again. Within seconds a huge thunderstorm had replaced the sunshine, sending patrons scurrying inside.

"Okay! Okay, I believe you!" Niles said, feeling faint. "Now make it stop raining, please!"

"So do you want my help or not?" She asked.

Niles sighed. "Oh what's the use? Even a little magic won't make Daphne fall in love with me. We're... complete opposites."

"Well, you know what they say... opposites attract."

"I don't think it will ever happen. But if she would just share my feelings, I'd leave Maris in a heartbeat. It's what she's been waiting for anyway. But thank you for wanting to help."

Prue watched as Niles walked out of Café Nervosa; his head hung low.

"The poor guy... I wish there was a way to help him. And I know just how to do it, but I need a little help from my sisters."

With that, she orbed herself home to San Francisco; to the surprised looks of the Café Nervosa patrons.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back!" Phoebe said when her older sister appeared in the living room.

"It's about time that you came back." Paige added.

Prue rolled her eyes at her younger sisters. They could be so overprotective.

"Guys, I'm fine! I just had to follow up on a good deed I had done."

"Well, it's nice to know that one of us is thinking about someone other than herself." Paige said, glaring at her younger sister.

Phoebe put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I've helped just as many people as both of you put together, so lay off okay?"

"All right, fine." Paige said. "So who did you visit this time?"

"Remember that guy that I saved from being hit by the bus? If I hadn't had that premonition-."

"Yeah, but I froze time so that he could get out of the way!" Paige added.

"Are you two finished?" Prue yelled.

When her sisters stared at her she smiled. "Look, I need your help. Where's the Book of Shadows?"

"In the attic where it always is."

"Oh, right... How stupid of me!" Prue said, orbing herself to the attic.

"What's that all about?" Phoebe asked.

Paige stared at the ceiling and shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

Within seconds, Paige and Phoebe found themselves in the small, cramped attic, watching intently as Prue eagerly flipped through the large book with the worn pages.

"Ugh, where is it?" Prue sighed in frustration.

"What in the heck are you looking for?" Paige asked.

"A True Love spell." Prue replied.

Paige put her hand on Prue's shoulder. "Oh honey, do you really think you need to go to such drastic measures? You'll find someone new. I know your break-up with Derrick was hard and that you cared for him, but-"

"It's not for me." Prue said quickly.

"Oh... Then who's it for?"

"It's for Dr. Crane."

"Who?" Phoebe and Paige asked at the same time.

Prue smiled. "Dr. Niles Crane. He lives in Seattle."

Phoebe's eyes twinkled. "I knew it! You finally found a man that you're trying to get to fall madly in love with you! And he's a doctor! Is he handsome?"

Prue couldn't help but grin. "Actually he's very handsome... and very sweet."

"I think she's in lo-ove." Paige sang.

"I am not!" Prue said. "And even if I was, it's Daphne he wants; not me."

At her sisters' blank looks, Prue sighed and sat down on an old wooden chest.

"I ran into him at a café when I was there having a drink with Bruce."

"Bruce?" Paige repeated.

"Yes, the guy that I helped get away from his psycho landlord." Prue said. "He offered to buy me a drink for my trouble so we ended up in this... incredibly cute café."

"Prue saves the day." Phoebe said.

"Right. Unfortunately he couldn't stay long, but after he left, I noticed Dr. Crane sitting at the table talking to another man who looked remarkably like him. It must have been his older brother."

"Okay, so what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I was watching this Dr. Crane talking to his brother when this beautiful woman walked in. It looked like they knew each other pretty well and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. I could tell right away that he was in love with her because he got this far away look on his face and even though I knew she didn't feel the same way about him, she was very sweet to him."

Paige smiled. "No wonder he's in love with her."

"A few minutes later the woman left with this man-their father, I'm guessing, and you should have seen the expression on Dr. Crane's face. It was heartbreaking. So when he was finally alone I went over to see if I could help."

"Prue, you didn't!" Paige said. "What did he do?"

"Well he got mad at me for one thing."

"Can you blame him?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really but then he started to open up about how much he loved this woman but was afraid to tell her. So I told him I'd try to help him."

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked.

"Well, that's where I need your help." Prue said, flipping through the Book of Shadows. "I need some kind of true love spell to make this woman fall in love with Dr. Crane."

Paige took the book and carefully looked through the pages. "Let's see... Well, here's the section on emotions. There's bound to be something in here about falling in love. Let's see... Anger, Greed, Sadness... Ah! Here we are... Love."  
Prue's sisters watched intently as she searched the pages for the perfect spell.

"Oh, how about this one?" Phoebe asked.

"Love's Pure Light". Prue read. "What does that do?"

"It says here that it makes everything bright and sunny." Phoebe answered.

Prue sighed. "Phoebe, if I want sunshine in Seattle I can do that myself!"

"Here's one." Paige said, pointing to the book.

"Love From The Heart" Prue read, rolling her eyes. "You're kidding, right? Did you even read this? With this spell, true love will prevail... Oh brother!"

As she read on, her interest was peaked. "Actually this could work, but it says that you have to use it within a day or the power wears off. But if done correctly, the spell will last forever."

Phoebe sighed. "Are you going to use it?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! Dr. Niles Crane deserves true love and if I'm willing to go to all of this trouble, it should last forever." Prue said.


	4. Chapter 4

In the living room of the huge mansion, Niles felt more depressed than ever. It was bad enough that Frasier and his dad found his attraction to Daphne ridiculous, but when he saw Daphne at Café Nervosa, it only strengthened his love for her; even if that love was one-sided.

She'd never been anything less than an angel to him, which is why he loved her so much.

But he knew that her kindness was just her nature and had nothing to do with genuine affection.

He was just pouring himself a sherry when he heard his name being called in the distance. He recognized the voice instantly and sat the glass aside as he hurried to Maris' bedroom.

"Yes my darling?" He asked appearing at the door within seconds.

She gestured for him to come in where he found her sitting at her desk, penning a letter of some kind and then handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked unfolding the paper.

As soon as he read the words, his hand flew to his mouth in stunned amazement.

"Maris..."

When he reached the end, he felt his eyes fill with tears and he looked at his wife for reassurance. This had to be a joke...

But he could see in her eyes that she was completely serious.

"Maris, you can't mean any of this..." He said, hearing the trembling of his own voice.

"I-I mean, I know we've had our problems, but I'm really trying to work them out and I just... I love you. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

He stared at her, searching for the answer he wanted, but he knew would never come.

"Maris, please... say something."

When she ordered him out of the room, he shook his head sadly and complied with her request.

At the door way he glanced at her once more. "I don't think I can go on without you, Maris." He said tearfully.

"I love you so much. Remember when we said for better or worse? Well this may be the worse but I promise I'll do everything in my power to make it better! Please, won't you give us another chance? I'm willing to give us a hundred chances if it means that you still love me."

But to his dismay, she walked over and closed the door, leaving him standing in the hallway, alone with his sadness.

Crestfallen, he turned and walked back to his room. He'd never known quite what loneliness was before but now he knew all too well. And it was the worst feeling in the world.

Because without love (unrequited or otherwise), he feared that he would sink into a deep depression, and he was afraid that he'd never be able to recover.


	5. Chapter 5

The harsh words of Maris' letter resounded in Niles' head as he rang Frasier's doorbell.

I don't love you anymore... Please pack your bags and leave...My reputation is at stake, goodbye... forever...

Angrily he brushed away the tears that simply refused to leave. How could Maris do this to him, after all they'd been through?

He'd tried so hard to make things work between them, but Maris flatly refused to agree to any type of counseling, even though Niles politely pointed out that he'd helped hundreds of couples reconcile through his own unique counseling exercises in his sessions.

He rang the doorbell, anxious to talk to his brother. Sure, Frasier was bound to tell Niles to leave Maris; he'd been saying that ever since Niles had married her.

But he prayed that once his brother saw how distraught he was, he'd have a change of heart and really listen to him for once. If there was one thing that Frasier was good at, it was giving advice.

It was one of several things that had encouraged Niles to become a psychiatrist as well, much to the delight of his mother.

And he loved his mother and brother so much that it only seemed natural to follow in their footsteps.

The longer he stood at the door, the more anxious he became. How was he going to tell Frasier and his father that he'd been a complete failure at making a marriage work?

Or worse, that he was a failure at love?

But they were going to find out sooner or later, so he might as well tell them now.

He rang the doorbell once more, almost hoping that no one was home. He could just turn around and forget this whole thing ever happened...

Who was he kidding? He'd never be able to forget the horrible words written on paper, sounding harsher than if Maris had spoken them herself.

And worse, he no longer had a home and didn't feel much like going to a hotel.

This was humiliating enough.

Seconds later, he heard footsteps and the sound of the door opening, causing him to sigh with relief.

"Frasier, I'm sorry to bother you but-."

He stood transfixed when he found himself staring at his angel.

"Daphne..."

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

It took him a few seconds to notice the redness around her eyes and the sad expression on her face.

At that moment, it was all he could do not to rush into his brother's apartment and kiss her deeply. Instead he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Daphne, are you okay? Where's Fras-."

To his stunned amazement, she began to cry and his heart filled with love for her.

"Oh, Daphne..."

The instant he reached out to touch her shoulder, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing onto his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear God, what's happened?"

But Daphne continued to cry.

Slightly intoxicated by the scent of her hair, he held her close and rubbed her back, unable to believe that this moment was happening. Finally he held the woman of his dreams in his arms!

"Oh, Dr. Crane!" she cried into his chest, dampening his shirt.

"What happened? What's gotten you so upset?"

After several blissful minutes she stepped back and looked at him tearfully, smiling when he handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're so kind."

At this he grinned shyly. "Thank you, Daphne. But I believe that you hold the title when it comes to kindness. I've never known anyone with such a big heart."

His boldness surprised him, and even more so when she kissed his cheek.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Temporarily forgetting all about Maris, he gestured for her to sit down on the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's me Mum. We got into a huge row over the telephone, I'm afraid. She finds fault in everything I do and it hurts that I can't please her."

"Daphne, it's impossible to please everyone." Niles said.

"I know." She said as she blotted her eyes with his handkerchief. "But I just wanted her to be proud of me, coming all this way to the United States and finding a job that I love with such wonderful and kind people. It's like having another family."

"Well I'm sure that Frasier and Dad feel the same way about you." Niles said.

"And you, Dr. Crane. You're part of me family as well."

Niles felt lightheaded and when he rose to make himself a sherry, he stumbled causing her to steady him with her hand.

"You'd better sit down, Dr. Crane. I'll get you a drink. What would you like?"

"How about white wine?" Niles suggested.

Daphne walked over to Frasier's wine bar and removed a glass of wine that just happened to be Niles' favorite. He knew he hadn't mentioned his wine preferences to her before.

Perhaps her claims of being psychic were more than just charming.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said when she handed him the wine.

"I'm sorry to be cryin' all over your beautiful suit." Daphne said returning his handkerchief to him. "I just get so upset when me Mum calls because she finds fault in everything I do."

He swallowed hard and took her hand. "I'm so sorry she hurt you, Daphne. I would never-."

The door opened and at the sight of his brother he rose and let go of Daphne's hand.

"Hello Frasier."

"Hello, Niles. What brings you here this afternoon?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something rather important." Niles said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Certainly Niles, what's on your mind?"

Wordlessly, Niles handed Frasier the note from Maris.

"What's this?" Frasier asked.

"You'd better sit down." Niles advised.

Frasier sat on the sofa and unfolded the paper, reading the harsh words written in Maris' barely legible handwriting.

"Oh, Niles..."

"What's wrong, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

Frasier looked at Niles and smiled sadly.

"It's all right, Frasier. It's not like it's a secret." Niles said, barely able to contain his composure.

"I'm so sorry." Frasier said, hugging Niles tightly.

When Niles looked away and then returned his gaze with tears in his eyes, Daphne put down her dishes and walked into the living room. "What happened?"

"Feel free to read it for yourself." Niles said. "It's really over this time."

Daphne took the paper and began to read, returning it to him a short time later as she brushed away a tear.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"It's all right Daphne." Niles said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to be alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Prue woke with a start, wincing when she glanced at the clock. She'd really blown it this time.

"Morning Prue!" Phoebe sang as she entered Prue's bedroom carrying breakfast on a tray.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked, trying to ignore her pounding headache.

"Serving you breakfast in bed." Paige said, appearing at the doorway.

At the thought of food, Prue groaned. "Thanks, but I couldn't eat a thing."  
"That's ridiculous, Prue. You're sick! Not eating is only going to make you feel worse!" Paige said, putting her hand on her sister's forehead. "And you're burning up!"

Prue sat up and attempted to get out of bed, but her sisters stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paige asked.

"I have to get out of here! I have to take care of something!" Prue cried.

"You're not going anywhere, Sis. You have a fever!" Paige said.

"Well then just go get the Book of Shadows and find a cure!" Prue said; suddenly desperate to leave.

"You know we can't do that!" Phoebe said. "The Book of Shadows isn't meant for-."  
"Well then what about Leo? He's a white lighter! He can heal me!" Prue said.

Paige put her hands on her hips. "I'm not sending my husband here just to cure-."  
Suddenly there was a sparkling of bright lights and Leo appeared in Prue's bedroom. "Did someone call me?"

"Hey Honey." Paige said, kissing her husband. My sister here is being impossible. She wants you to cure her illness."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Prue, you know I can't do that. What's going on?"

Prue sighed. "I have to help someone who's in trouble!"

"Well who is it? I'd be glad to go-."

"No, this is something I have to do on my own."

"Prue, you're sick. I can't have you out there helping an Innocent with a fever like this." Leo said. "Now is this a matter of life or death?"

Prue shook her head. "No... Just true love."

Leo smiled. "Well if it's true love, it won't hurt to wait until you're better. Now I need to go. But this isn't over, Prue. I mean it. I want to talk to you as soon as you get back. "

"I love you, Leo." Paige said to her husband, kissing him before he orbed out of sight.

"This is horrible! If a white lighter like Leo can't help me, than there's no hope! I thought angels- turned- white lighters were supposed to be saviors and help everyone!" Prue said, leaning back against her pillow.

"Come on, you're being impossible!" Phoebe said. "Look, if Bruce really likes you, he'll understand why you couldn't help him right away."

Exasperated, Prue rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with Bruce! But someone desperately needs my help! I promised!"

"I'm sorry but they're going to have to wait." Paige said. "You heard what Leo said and he meant it! You'll be no good to anyone if you're sick!"

"But-."

"No buts! I'm sure whomever you're going to help will understand. Now get some rest!" Phoebe said.

Prue sighed as her sisters left her room and closed the door behind them, hoping that they were right. Because if she wasn't forgiven for going back on her word, she didn't know what she would do.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Niles! When are you going to snap out of this?"

Niles looked at his father, fighting back tears that threatened to fall; a common occurrence these days, and highly unusual for a man for whom crying wasn't in his nature.

"Dad, just take Eddie home and I'll talk to him." Frasier said.

"Thanks Fras." Martin said. He rose from the table and turned to his youngest son.

"Niles, you know I love you and I'm sorry you're hurting. I'll support you in any way I can. I wish there was something I could do."

"Thanks, Dad." He said, finding comfort in his father's embrace.

"See you at home, Fras." Martin said. He hobbled to the door; Eddie scampering close behind.

"Could we get two lattes please?" Frasier asked the barista.

"Certainly Dr. Crane."

"We'd like two half caf non fat lattes and Niles would like his with the faintest hint of cinnamon." Frasier said with a smile.

"I'll be right back." The barista said.

Frasier smiled at his little brother. "See? I'm more observant than you thought. I remember exactly how you like your latte."

Within seconds their lattes arrived. "Will there be anything else, Dr. Crane?"

"No, I think we're fine here." Frasier said.

The barista smiled. "All right, well if you need anything..."

"So Niles, what's new in the world of psychiatry? You know, I read the most fascinating article in the Journal of Medicine the other-."

"Frasier, do you think anyone will ever love me again?" Niles asked.

The sadness in his brother's voice pained Frasier's heart.

"Oh Niles, of course you're capable of being loved! Please don't let that horrible letter that Maris wrote depress you. This isn't your fault and you have to believe that."

Niles sighed. "I wish I could, Frasier but-."

A cell phone rang, prompting both men to reach for their suit pockets. When Frasier appeared to be the 'winner', Niles felt his misery return.

"Frasier Crane speaking." Frasier said.

Watching his brother on the phone filled Niles with a ridiculous sense of envy.

Not only did no one love him, but now he wasn't even getting phone calls.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I have to go." Frasier said.

"That figures." Niles said.

"What?"

"Never mind. What's going on?"

"Oh, there's an emergency meeting at the studio, but I hate to leave you in this state of despair."

"Just go. I'll be fine... Eventually." Niles said.

"Oh Niles... I'm not so sure about that, but if you're certain."

"It's all right. Really. I'm used to being alone."

"Well, call me if you need anything." Frasier said, leaning over to hug his brother.

"Goodbye, Frasier." Niles said sadly.

When Frasier hurried out the door, Niles stared out the window, wondering if he'd ever be happy again.


	9. Chapter 9

Niles was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed that someone had entered Café Nervosa.

He sipped his latte, dreading the thought of going back to the mansion to pick up his belongings.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

His heart beat faster at the angelic voice and he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Daphne..."

He immediately pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry to bother you. I was just..."

"Daphne you could never be a bother. But if you're looking for Dad or Frasier, I'm afraid you just missed them. Dad took Eddie home and Frasier had a meeting at-."

"Actually I came here to see you." Daphne confessed.

Niles smiled, almost forgetting what it felt like. "You did?"

"Yes." She said, giving him a smile that melted his heart.

After a few seconds of silence, they both spoke at once;

"So Daphne-."

"Dr. Crane? I-."

Daphne laughed then; a sound that was sweeter than his favorite classical music.

"Go ahead." He prompted.

"All right. I was just thinking about what happened at your brother's house earlier."

"Oh..."

Niles looked away; hoping she wouldn't notice the ridiculous tears that filled his eyes once more. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that he was no longer loved?

To his surprise, she reached out and touched his cheek, causing him to shiver.

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry..."

He stared at her in astonishment. "Daphne, what could you possibly be sorry for?"

She sighed then. "I'm afraid I've been rather insensitive and hurtful."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's impossible, Daphne." He said softly. "You've never been anything less than an angel."

"Thank you for saying that." She blushed deeply, and he wasn't sure but he could have sworn that a tear slid down her cheek.

He wanted so desperately to reach over and brush it away, but he didn't dare.

He just couldn't take the rejection that was sure to follow.

But he had to say something..."Daphne, I-."

"Shhh... Don't say anything." She said; her voice barely a whisper.

Niles swallowed hard, staring into her incredibly warm, beautiful brown eyes.

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry for burdenin' you with me problems when you were going though something so painful. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I-."

She moved closer and took his hand. "I can't believe that you put your sadness aside to comfort me. I had no idea you were hurtin' so badly when you came over. That's why you wanted to see your brother."

"Well yes, but..."

"No one has ever treated me as kindly as you, Dr. Crane. You're always complimenting' me clothes or me perfume, smelling my hair or admirin' something I've said or done and I just... I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Niles rubbed his thumb across her hand and then boldly brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I-I guess what I'm trying to say, Dr. Crane... and badly I might add is that... I think I'm in love with you."

Niles was so stunned he could barely speak.

"Wh-what?"

Daphne moved even closer to him until their faces were just inches apart. He could feel her breath on his face, and he had to remember to concentrate on his own breathing. When she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, he shivered, unable to believe that this moment was real.

"I love you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

Before he realized what was happening, her mouth moved toward his and seconds later they were kissing. His arm went around her neck and the kiss deepened, causing him to sigh contentedly, wanting to savor this moment forever.

"I love you, too Daphne." He said, kissing her again. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"That makes two of us." She said against his lips.

He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

"Oh, look at the time! I really should be going. " She said, appearing reluctant to leave him.

"I'll come over later." Niles said, hoping to steal a few moments alone with her.

"I'd like that." She said kissing him one last time; her lips lingering on his a bit longer.


	10. Chapter 10

With a sigh, Prue walked into Café Nervosa, her chest heavy with anxiety. She'd failed at helping an Innocent; something she swore she'd never do.

What would she say to him? How could she possibly explain?

As if by fate, she looked up, stunned when she saw Dr. Crane standing near the doorway. His arms were wrapped around Daphne.

What was going on?

When Niles and Daphne kissed deeply, Prue smiled. It was truly the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

They kissed again and seconds later Daphne left the café, waving at him from outside of the window.

She stared at Niles in amazement, embarrassed when he caught her watching him. To her surprise, he smiled and rushed over to her.

"Prue! I'm so happy to see you!" He said with a grin.

"You are?"

"Yes, and I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"What I've..."

"Of course! I know I was hesitant about it at first but I never dreamed that being in love could be so wonderful."

"But Niles, I didn't-."

"It's even better than I imagined and I'm forever grateful to you for making it possible."

"Niles-."

"I just couldn't believe it when Daphne told me that she loved me! I'll never forget that moment as long as I live!"

Prue's mouth opened in stunned amazement. "Daphne came to you? Just like that?"

"Well with your help of course."

"Niles, really. I'm so happy for you but I had nothing to do with it!" Prue said.

Niles seemed taken aback by this news.

"W-what? But of course you did! You said you would help me win her heart."

Prue sighed. "I know I did, and I'm sorry about that. I-I've been sick with the flu and I only had a certain amount of time to get here and do the spell, otherwise it doesn't work. I pleaded with my sisters and Leo to let me leave the house but they refused and-."

Niles stared at her in disbelief. "You-You didn't do the spell?"

Prue shook her head. "No... and Niles I'm so sorry, but-."

He sank into a nearby chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh my God..."

Her heart went out to him and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

He looked at her, still stunned by the revelation. "But if you didn't do the spell and Daphne said she's in love with me, which can only mean..."

Prue grinned. "She fell in love with you on her own. You didn't need my help after all."

A huge smile spread across Niles' face. "Oh my God... I can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy for you, Niles. I really am." Prue said.

"Not as half as happy as I." Niles replied. "Thank you so much, Prue."

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't need to thank me, Niles. I already told you... I didn't do anything."

To her surprise, Niles stood and hugged her warmly.

"Of course you did. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible." He looked at his watch and smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe there's an angel waiting for me."

Prue laughed, thinking of Leo. "That's funny... I was just about to say the same thing."

THE END...


End file.
